Etal-Nerath Wikia
Welcome to Etal-Nerath Indrid Thrune, the Mordreth who caused the Unhallowed Tide, has been defeated by Saint Heothar, and a new age has been ushered in - the Dawnbringer's Era. It is year 4617 of the Long Count. Year 75 of the Dawnbringer's Erion. Indrid Thrune, the demigod behind the Unhallowed Tide and the Thrune War, has been defeated. Heothar Aldorin (Saint Heothar) rode into the heart of New Veskin to Citadel Vedenspel and used the Light of Thyris to destroy Citadel Vedenspel with Indrid Thrune inside, sacrificing himself in the process. But evil did not end with Indrid Thrune. Far from it. Villains such as Noctris Kraal, Tarloch Ocruul, Granarthis Verdem, Morth Blesken, Raethan Vreeth, and Saedus Brell each pose a great threat to the people of Etal-Nerath who seem to have been lulled into a false sense of security and peace with the defeat of Indrid Thrune. Welcome to the Etal-Nerath Wiki It is year 4617 of the Long Count initiated Welcome Than Madér to Etal-Nerath Saer Varlim, Than Madér. My name is Thel'Esein Nhyndra and I am your Din Vardin - your Guide. Welcome to Etal-Nerath - The Living Land, the Jewel in Orahn's Belt, Sialith Salir - the Beauty Beyond. You have traveled a long way to reach this place, somehow knowing in your heart that you were destined to find it. But beauty is not the only thing that awaits you in the realms before you. I must warn you before we proceed, Than Madér. Etal-Nerath is a dangerous place. And as soon as you step through the gate, your Essine Phadra - Spirit Essence - will merge with the Vylshal and a part of your Phadra will forever be bound to this world. Niem thardu, Than Madér. Be vigilant. For as soon as you see the Shial Phadrim of Etal-Nerath, the Shial Phadrim sees you, and they will thirst for the Essine Phadra you have in you. And the Malecai of Drath Vayal. The Malecai will attempt to bereave you of your Phadra. They will lurk in the corners of your mind, and seek to tempt you. To corrupt you. To make you willingly part with your Phadra, as they cannot merely take it from you. But fear not. The first thing we will do is seek out Madre Sithala in the City of Blue Roses, so you can receive the Blessing of the Celieth Fíros, which will protect your Phadra for a time against demons and evil spirits. Are you ready to go Than Madér, or are there things you wish to ask me first? Topics "Saer Varlim" = Be greeted "Than Madér" = Traveler from afar Thel'Esein Nhyndra Din Vardin Orahn's Belt Essine Phadra Phadra Vylshal "Niem thardu" = Be vigilant Shial Phadrim Malecai Drath Vayal Madre Sithala City of Blue Roses Blessing Celieth Fíros Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse